The Real Sheldon
by XboxArcher
Summary: When Penny upsets Sheldon and crosses the line, what will happen when Leonard finds him and he uncovers who Sheldon truly is?
1. Penny's fault

**My first fan fic so if it's crap don't be too upset.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the characters, just my own ideas. **

It was a normal morning, Leonard was still asleep and Sheldon was sat on his laptop after having his oatmeal. There was a single ray of sunlight coming in through the window, this illuminated a small patch of dirt that had appeared on the floor overnight. It didn't go unnoticed by Sheldon.

"Oh, now how could that have possibly happened? The whole apartment was clean last night! If we have rats I'm going to complain to the management." Sheldon got up, went to the kitchen and put on a pair of rubber gloves before picking up the cleaner and a J-cloth. He had almost removed the stain when Leonard entered the room.

"Mornin' Sheldon. What are you doing?" Leonard walked into the kitchen and started to make himself a coffee.

"There was a stain on the floor, what else am I supposed to do other than clean it?" Sheldon thought the answer was obvious, Leonard was just to stupid to see it.

"Have fun cleaning, I've got a conference to go to." and with that, Leonard walked back into his room to get ready.

"Well, that was rude." Sheldon said to himself. He had always had his doubts about Leonard's worries on germs, he never cared enough. It puzzled Sheldon how he could be so cool about small particles and bacteria that have the power to kill million s of people every year.

"He just wants to die before I get my Nobel prize, because he knows he'll be too jealous to stand it." and he chuckled as he put back the cleaner and binned the J-cloth and gloves. He sat back down on his laptop and continued to type up his newest lecture, sub-atomic particles and their role in the universe.

Just as he hit the save button Leonard again came out of his room and proceeded to walk out of the apartment without another word, on hearing the slam of the door Sheldon whipped his head round to see what had just happened.

"Well goodbye to you too!"He yelled at the closed door, feeling slightly hurt.

"Honestly, he had no manners when it comes to goodbyes." and with that he closed his laptop and started to pack his things for work.

_-On returning home-_

Sheldon had only just sat down in 'his spot' when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Sheldon's usual response.

"Penny, who else dumbass?" the tone of impatience was apparent.

"There's no need to get snippy about things. Anger only causes things to get worse, the hulk got angry and that really didn't end up well." Penny walked into the room without being invited and sat down on the couch... in Sheldon's spot. She immediately started talking.

"Sheldon, I need help. I know your the worst one to ask for advice but do you think you could help me out just this once?" She looked up at Sheldon with a pleading in her eyes.

"That's my-" Sheldon was cut off.

"I know it your spot but will you just have the decency to listen to me?" Penny now looked at Sheldon with more of a pissed off attitude.

"That's my-" Sheldon was again cut off.

"I don't care if it's your spot of the president's spot I'm sitting here at the minute and want you to listen to me so just shut up and hear what I have to say! At this precise point in time I owe the landlord over ten thousand dollars in bills, and have no money to pay him with, so am asking you if there is any way you can think of that I can possibly get out of this situation? If you can't think of anything then I'm going to jail so it's either a good idea or no idea. I mean it." There was a silence that could have been broken by little more than a pin dropping as Sheldon thought about what he was going to say, when he opened his mouth, he knew he had said the wrong thing

"That's your problem not mine... You're in my spot." He knew he was in the shit.

"SHELDON! IS THERE ANY WAY ON THIS EARTH THAT YOU WOULD EVER BE IN THE SLIGHTEST WAY EVEN REMOTELY HELPFUL? YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN ANYTHING MORE THAN AN ASSHOLE TO ME AND IT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE IT'S GOING TO CHANGE! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU EVER AGAIN!" With that outburst Penny stood up and stormed out of the apartment. Sheldon stared after her until the door closed then he turned to the couch. He stared at it for a couple of seconds before he realised what he may have just done, he may have severed all female contact from the rest of his friends for quite some time. He decided it best to go and see Penny.

He knocks on the door in the usual fashion

"(Knocks tree times) Penny? (Knocks three times) Penny? (Knocks three times) Penny?" when the door opens he knows he has to explain himself quickly or something bad will definitely happen.

"What do you want now?" Penny was on the verge of tears.

"Penny, I would like to formally apologise for my behaviour earlier, it was wrong and thoughtless. I'm sorry." He stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before Penny responded.

"You think this helps me? You think this helps my situation? You apologising about your reaction to me sitting in you spot on the couch?" She spat.

"Well, it's my spot, you know that as well as anybody." He said in his usual matter-of-fact tone.

"SEE THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T HAVE MANY FRIENDS! YOU'RE AN IGNORANT, SPECCY, SELF-CENTERED TWAT!" She yelled.

"There's no need to get angry about it. It's only a couple of bills." Sheldon didn't seem to realise the gravity of the situation.

"YOU KNOW WHATT SHELDON? FUCK OFF! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! GET LOST BEFORE MY FOOT HITS YOUR ASS SO HARD YOU'RE THE NEXT MAN ON THE MOON!" She yelled before slamming the door.

"Well that was polite. Must be someone's time of the month." Sheldon remarked quite offended. Just as he was about to turn away Penny's door opened again and a comic book flew out of the front room. It was Sheldon's mint condition copy of the first Spiderman comic book. It was his most treasured possession. He picked it up quickly and took it back to his apartment. He hadn't even taken it out of the plastic sleeve.

When he got back into his apartment he went into his room to put the comic back where it belonged, but before he put it back he looked it over and saw that the sleeve had been damaged.

"No..." He opened the sleeve and took out the comic, he may as well read it now it was open. But as soon as he opened the front cover his heart dropped, in large black letters on the first page were the words 'now what's worth $5,000? BITCH' Not only was he upset at the fact one of his comics had been defaced but the fact it was permanent marker and it was Penny's handwriting. Tears started to pour down Sheldon's face as he dropped the comic to the floor and curled up into the foetal position on his bed sobbing. At that moment Leonard walked in the front door.


	2. Leonard uncovers the truth

**The much anticipated second chapter! Thanks to everyone for all their support. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters, just my own ideas and thoughts.**

Leonard walked in the front door and heard sobbing, something had really upset Sheldon. Leonard knew that he would have to face the music one time or another and he figured that it was better to go and talk to him now than get a mouthful later for not following the room mate agreement. As he crossed the room the smell of cleaner was still apparent so Sheldon must have almost burnt the floor with the chemicals. Leonard reached the slightly open door of Sheldon's bedroom and peeked in. The only thing he could see was a hunched lump on the bed that had to be Sheldon because it was moving, a plastic sleeve and a comic book on the floor. This couldn't be good.

"Sheldon? Is everything OK buddy? What happened?" Leonard was cautious even though he knew Sheldon wouldn't do anything.

"Penny yelled at me and she made me feel bad" Sheldon managed to say between sobs.

"Penny's going through a tough time at the minute, you need to cut her some slack, for my sake as well." Leonard probably shouldn't have added that last sentence. Sheldon immediately snapped out of his emotional dip.

"What do you mean for your sake?" He seemed pushy as well as interested.

"Well... I don't know how to say this... I took all of penny's money that she saved up to pay her bills and bought the completely new, mint condition Batman film action figures. And they didn't come cheap. Penny doesn't know how much is gone, she just knows that she is going to get kicked out of her apartment if she doesn't pay the management soon. And it's all my fault!" Leonard finished by putting his head in his hands and sinking onto Sheldon's bed. Sheldon didn't seem very fazed by this outburst, in fact he seemed slightly happier.

"Well, that's good to know..." But there was something wrong with Sheldon. His voice... it was deeper and huskier, and it seemed more menacing. Leonard slowly raised his head to face Sheldon, he couldn't quite believe what he had just heard.

"Sheldon? What's going on?" He seemed slightly scared.

"Oh, more than you could ever imagine, your tiny brain couldn't possibly scale the size of what is going on. It's just nice to know that we have something in common." He smiled, but it wasn't his koala smile, it was more of a demented, crazed smile.

"Sheldon... what do you mean? And what the hell happened to your voice? What do you mean we have something in common? Seriously... what the fuck is going on?" Leonard stood up and slowly backed towards the door.

"If you sit down I'll tell you, this could take a while." Sheldon sighed as Leonard slowly edged forwards and gingerly sat on the end of the bed.

"Brace yourself, this could be a bit of a shock..." Leonard was still creeped out by Sheldon's voice.

"I was never a nerd, I started out as a moulded child. My father told me how to live my life and I was stupid enough to follow. He made me join all the sports teams and go to the gym every other day, but no matter how hard I tried there was no getting around the fact that I was the best at it compared to all my other team mates. But I didn't want to be a jock, I never really liked the attitude that the other guys took with our other classmates, so I tried to stand up to my dad, but there was no way he was going to cave in, so in the end I gave up trying to fight it and let things carry on for another year or so. Then everything went wrong..." Sheldon paused for long enough to let Leonard speak briefly.

"You used to be a jock? What happened to the muscle and the attitude?" He was more interested than scared now.

"If you would just let me finish you would find out."

"Sorry, thought you were finished..." Leonard shuffled away from Sheldon again.

"Well I clearly wasn't, so let me continue. After a year give or take a few months I realised something... I wasn't going to the practices because I was being forced to, I actually wanted to go, but I didn't really understand why. Then one day at football practice I realised what I was actually doing... my gaze wasn't following the ball, it was following the players."

"But that's kind of the point of football, you follow the player that has the ball." Leonard didn't really seem to grasp what Sheldon was saying.

"You don't understand do you Leonard, I was following the players around the field even when they didn't have the ball. I was subconsciously gazing at their butts! I was all my dad didn't want me to become. I was a gay jock! Do you know how hard that was for me? I didn't say it out loud until one of the guys caught me staring, and the second I admitted I was beaten into the floor, no matter how strong I was I let my guard down and they trampled on me, literally." He stopped as a tear rolled down his cheek. Leonard couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for him.

"Well everything turned out fine in the end didn't it?" Leonard was comforting Sheldon but still didn't want to get close to him.

"How long do you think it took me to get over this, and then for Penny to throw those insults at me! They were the exact words that Lucas used when he was beating me into the floor, he was the best looking out of all of them...But he had the worst temper, and the hardest punch. He tore me apart. I could feel that the jock world wasn't for me, so I turned to the nerd side of the world, I did still get bullied and beaten up but not as much. Then when I moved here I developed a voice that would be able to mask who I was, and it stuck, I never thought about my old life up until now, I just pushed it to the back of my mind and managed to forget about it. Then Penny had to go and ruin everything." He finished with a nod to the door and an annoyed glance in Leonard's general direction, then his expression softened and Leonard got up again and started to back away again.

"Well, at least you got that off your chest, but was everything you told us a lie? About your family and you past? That was all a lie? I swear I won't tell anyone. Now I gotta go get dinner so I'll see you soon." and as Leonard turned away from Sheldon he was knocked to the floor.

**Ooooh, I'm leaving it there for now... leave a review telling me what you think and I'll post the next chapter in about a week, stay tuned!**


	3. The aftermath

**The next instalment of this story.. Hope you like it and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters, just my own ideas and thoughts.**

Leonard opened his eyes and immediately closed them again, he had never felt so sick, that smack to the head had really disorientated him. When he was ready to open them again he looked around his surroundings and realised he was looking at Sheldon's bedroom ceiling.

"Odd..." he muttered to himself as he realised other things that weren't quite right, his pants were wet (You gotta pee sometime), his ass hurt like a bastard and when he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes he couldn't reach his face... his wrists were tied to the sides of the bed.

"SHELDON! HELP ME!" There was no way he could get himself out of this predicament alone. It took a few seconds but Sheldon eventually appeared in the doorway, he leant against the door frame and looked at Leonard with mild amusement.

"Oh Lennie... You always get so stressed." he chuckled and shook his head.

"What do you mean 'Lennie'? And why the hell are my arms tied up?" Leonard struggled against his restraints. He wasn't sure what was going on.

"You didn't complain last night..." Sheldon walked into the room and untied Leonard before walking back out of the room while looking back. He was rubbing his wrists to try and get rid of the red marks that had appeared. Leonard was having trouble piecing together what had happened.

He had been knocked unconscious

He had been restrained to the bed

His ass was throbbing

Sheldon seemed to be hiding something...

Then the answer became clear... He jumped off the bed and ran into the living area.

"Sheldon? What exactly happened last night?" Leonard said scared but firmly.

"Well, I hit you for being an ass, I left you on the floor for a while before I realised the situation I was in, put you on my bed, strapped you down so you wouldn't move and... well... as the saying goes: 'shit happens', and trust me... you liked it as much as I did." He smiled, bit his bottom lip and walked into the kitchen. Leonard's fears had been confirmed, he had been raped by his best friend.

"Sheldon... are you telling me you... you..." He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Took advantage of you and did the dirty? Because that would be a yes." he smiled happily and practically skipped to his room. Leonard simply stood in the middle of the room in shock before sighing heavily. He sat on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"I can't believe this... betrayed and abused, by my friend. I don't have a problem with homosexuals but Sheldon... I would never have thought it." Then he let it go. Tears started pouring down his cheeks as he started to sob quietly. This continued until he heard a knock at the door.

"Sheldon? Leonard? Anyone there?" it was Penny, Leonard stood up, dried his face and went to answer it.

"Hey Penny, come in." he beckoned to the couches.

"Thanks. Is Sheldon in?" she sat in the spot next to Sheldon's.

"Yeah, but can I talk to you real quick first?" Leonard looked behind him to make sure that Sheldon wasn't eavesdropping.

"last night, after you make your exit and I got in, I spoke to Sheldon and he told me something that I never would have thought possible. He used to be a jock." Penny's jaw dropped.

"I know! That's not all, everything he's told us about his past was a lie and he not only was a jock, he's gay...not joking." Leonard squirmed in his set as his ass started to burn again.

"Sheldon's gay?" Penny half screamed.

"Shushushush! He'll hear! Yes, he's gay." Leonard hung his head.

"Well do you mind? You know living with him and everything?" Penny was just looking for an excuse to get Leonard to move in with her, she had been trying for a while already. This time it seemed to work.

"I don't feel really comfortable to be perfectly honest. Or maybe that's just me being paranoid. I don't really know any more." he looked down into his lap in shame, he wasn't going to tell Penny the whole truth just yet.

"I wouldn't feel to comfortable either if I was you, don't worry about it, just come and bunk with me for a while." Penny invited.

"That does sound nice..." Leonard smiled at Penny as she out her hand on his. At that moment Sheldon walked back into the room, looked at Leonard in a seductive way (Luckily Penny didn't see), and walked over to his laptop.

"So Sheldon, how goes the science?" Penny was trying to make conversation.

"Oh, same as always, to complex for you to possibly understand." And he smiled patronisingly and turned back towards his screen.

"I'm going to go and start getting some stuff together." Leonard said quietly as to try and keep Sheldon in the dark, but to no avail.

"Why? Are we going on a trip? I love trips." He stood up as if to go and start packing.

"No Sheldon, we're not going on a trip, I'm going to go and stay at Penny's for a while." And he started to walk towards his room. But Sheldon caught his arm as he walked past.

"But what about what happened, about us, about her?" He whispered so Penny couldn't hear.

"Sheldon... I was unconscious, you raped me and I'm in a relationship with Penny, and there is no us! Jeez." Sheldon shot Penny a dirty look as Leonard tried to get away again.

"Well, have you told her at the very least?" Sheldon said this a little too loudly...

"Tell me what?"

**I know it's not very long but it's late and I'm really tired. R&R please?**

**New chapter up soon! **


	4. Penny Finds out

**Last chapter of this story but I've got a couple more ideas on the way! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters, just my own ideas**

"You haven't told her yet?" Sheldon seemed confused and slightly offended.

"No I haven't! And I don't think I want to!" Leonard had let all hopes of keeping things quiet and snapped back.

"Tell me what god dammit?" Penny was impatient at the best of times.

"Nothing Penny, just Sheldon being an asshole, as usual." Leonard hissed through gritted teeth to try and shut Sheldon up.

"But why haven't you told her? I thought you two had an open relationship? You know, tell each other everything." Sheldon was starting to get cocky.

"We do!" Leonard said indignantly.

"Well you're clearly lying. Otherwise you would have told her already surely?" Sheldon was becoming smug, he didn't mind Penny knowing what he'd done.

"Leonard will you just tell me?" Penny didn't seem to care, she just wanted to know.

"Yes Leonard... Tell her." Sheldon said bitterly.

"Tell her about you and me." Sheldon almost growled.

"Leonard, what the fuck is he talking about?" Penny seemed suspicious as well as worried.

"It's a long story, probably save it for later." Leonard said quickly and tried to escape, but his arm was caught by Penny as he tried to run past her and out the door.

"Ow!" Leonard didn't realise just how strong Penny was.

"Leonard... Tell me. I promise I won't get mad."

"Fine."

-In the corridor-

"Do you reckon Leonard remembered he's got that class today?" Howard seemed amused as Leonard had forgotten the last time.

"I don't care, as long as they have chocolate pudding in the cafeteria today." Raj was already thinking about lunch and he had only just finished his breakfast. Then they heard a scream from the apartment.

"WHAT?" Raj almost crapped himself from shock.

"What do you reckon happened?" Howard put his ear to the door to listen.

"Shouldn't you just knock?" Raj shrugged his shoulders and looked at Howard with mild bemusement. He backed away from the door and knocked slowly but loudly to make sure he was heard.

"Yes, what do you want? We're kind of in the middle of something here." Sheldon opened the door and closed it almost immediately after saying that. The pair just stood in the middle of the corridor in a stunned silence.

"Well that was rude..."

"Tell me about it." Raj started to walk towards the stairs, but Howard pulled him back to the door as he put his hear to it.

"Back to plan one idiot! Where are you going?" And Raj joined him in listening.

-Back in the apartment-

"So your telling me you got fucked in the ass by a nerd? That's bad even for you Leonard." Penny shook her head in shame.

"I was unconscious! What chance did I have of stopping him?" Leonard did have a good point.

"It's true, I did knock him out." Sheldon admitted.

"So it's your fault!" Penny pointed at Sheldon.

"Yes, but it was worth it..." And he went off in a daydream as he recounted the incident.

"Right, come with me." Penny grabbed Leonard by the wrist and pulled him towards the door, when she reached for the handle she stopped and yelled in Sheldon's general direction

"You are going to pay for this, you realise this don't you?" With a scared smile from Leonard she opened the door and had to jump back suddenly as Raj and Howard fell in he door flat on their faces.

"How much did you hear and how much do you like your face the way it is?" Penny snarled.

"Oh, we didn't hear anything." Howard said quickly, Raj then whispered in his ear.

"He says that he likes his face too much to tell you that we heard most of it." After realising what he had just said Howard clapped his hands over his mouth and looked into Penny's eyes, he barely had time to think before a fist came at his face and he was thrown backwards down the stairs, quickly followed by Raj.

"Will they bee alright?" Leonard asked his voice shaking slightly.

"They'll be fine, fifteen years of punching, swirlies and Chinese burns probably toughened them up a bit." And with that she closed the door and sat him down.

"Look Leonard, how do you honestly feel about all this? You can tell me the truth." She placed her hand on Leonard's and looked him in the eye.

"I-I-I don't want to live over there any more. I fell violated beyond anything I've ever felt. I honestly feel sick." Leonard dropped his head so he was staring at his lap.

"Don't worry baby, I'm here for you, you know that." Penny pulled him towards her and the two embraced for a short while before Leonard broke away and stood up, still in his clothes from the day before he had decided it best to go and get his stuff ready now.

"Where are you going?" Penny inquired.

"To get my stuff, I shouldn't be too long." and with that final comment he went back into the opposite apartment with a large amount of apprehension. Penny watched as the door closed, she stood up, put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Don't worry Leonard, we'll get him back somehow... mark my words."

**What is Penny going to do? Will Sheldon do anything else to harm Leonard? Stay tuned!**


	5. Revenge is sweet

**The fifth and final chapter to this story, hope everything wraps up satisfyingly! Please review and tell me what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: the usual stuff, not owning the show and so on.**

When Leonard got back into Penny's apartment with his stuff she had already thought of a few ways or revenge. But she needed to make sure they were good enough.

"Leonard? How much is Sheldon afraid of birds?" Penny was writing ideas down as she was thinking of them.

"Not much, ever since he had that one on the window that he let into the house and it sat on his spot. Why?" Leonard dropped his suitcase to the floor with a loud thud.

"Fuck... that was my best one, well apart from destroying his entire comic book collection." Penny went back to her list. Leonard came over and sat next to he, took one look at the list and chuckled.

"That won't work, nor that, or that... but that might just work..." He pointed to various things on the list before coming to a final conclusion.

"What, having his dad come over? But what good will that do? I had that as a last resort." Penny seemed quite confused.

"Don't you remember? Sheldon's dad was the one who made him become the jock and join all those clubs, if Sheldon isn't scared of him then we have no hope, comic book and action figures are worthless to him now, and to us as a weapon." Leonard explained.

"Have you got his dad's number?" Penny asked, they all seemed to have each others parents numbers for some reason.

"Yeah I think, gimmie a sec..." Leonard picked up his phone and started looking through his contacts, and sure enough Sheldon's dad was there, he selected the name and waited for the dial tone, it didn't ring for long.

"Hello?"

"Mr Cooper?"

"Yes, what do you want Leonard? I'm a little busy here."

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to visit sometime soon? Because we have something very important to tell you about your son."

"The Shellster?"

"The very same."

"Well, I'm coming into the area in a few hours to meet with my old football team. What's the address?"

"2311 Los Robles, but it only says 311 because Sheldon changed it in a attempt to confuse his ex."

"Ah, the girls still can't stay away from my boy..."

"Something like that yeah." Leonard rolled his eyes at Penny.

"I'll be over in a couple of hours. Laters!" and with that the line went dead. Leonard took the phone away from his ear and looked at it with mild confusion.

"So? Is he coming or what?" Penny seemed a little impatient.

"Yeah, he said he'll be here in a couple of hours. He's meeting his old football team or something." Leonard smiled.

"This is gonna be so good." Penny smiled but it was a little sadistic, she chuckled at the thought of Sheldon's face when his dad walks into his apartment.

"Shall we go and tell Sheldon the good news?" Leonard asked, smiling as well. All Penny had to do was nod.

The pair walked across the hall and into the opposite apartment where Sheldon was sat in his spot, he was watching Star Trek and drinking a cup of tea.

"Sheldon, we have some news." Penny began.

"Oh God, you're not pregnant are you? I can't stand children." Sheldon sighed.

"No! I'm not pregnant! Are you calling me fat or something?" Penny looked down at herself.

"We just thought it would be a nice surprise if we invited your dad round." Leonard said with joy.

"My-My-My father?" Sheldon seemed extremely scared.

"Yes, your father, the one who beat you when you told him you had become a nerd." Leonard smiled evilly before turning around and walking back to Penny's apartment.

When the two had made their exit Sheldon still had a look of absolute terror on his face.

"They... He... My... What?" Sheldon started to pant in fear, his dad was the only person that he had ever really been scared of. He then realised that his house was practically a shrine to Star Trek and that would be an obvious sign to his dad that he was a nerd. There was only one thing to do...

-A couple of hours later-

There was a knock at the door, followed by

"Sheldon son? You in there?"

"Holy shit! He's here!" Sheldon jumped off the sofa and walked to the door, he made sure he looked as little like a nerd as possible: Leather Jacket, ripped jeans and combat boots. He composed himself and opened the door.

"Hi dad." he tried to hide the fear.

"Looking good my boy! Now where's Leonard?" He clapped his hands together.

"Across the hall." Sheldon pointed in the direction of Penny's apartment.

"Go and get him, he had something to tell me." and he sat down on the left of the couch, Sheldon heaved a sigh of relief, he wasn't going to have to explain 'his spot' to his dad.

"Penny? Open the door!" Sheldon had to muster all the strength in him not to knock.

"Hello Sheldon. What the fuck are you wearing?" She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Normal clothes, what would I be wearing?" he looked over his shoulder into his apartment where his dad was sat watching him.

"Leonard! Sheldon's dad's here!" Leonard appeared at the door almost immediately and started laughing.

"You look ridiculous!" He managed to splutter.

"Will you shut it!" Sheldon hissed through gritted teeth.

"Oh, you haven't told your dad yet have you?" Penny realised, she marched past Sheldon and into the opposite apartment.

"Your son is not what he appears, he is one of the largest nerds I've ever seen in my life. He's lying to you!" Penny pointed to Sheldon who was stood shaking with fear in the hall.

"Is he now?" Sheldon's dad stood up and marched over to him.

"Is this true son? That you are as this girl puts it, a nerd? After your childhood?"

"Yes father, I am. I can't hide it." Sheldon hung his head in shame.

"There's also something else you should know..." Leonard smiled

"What could be worse?" Sheldon's dad shot Sheldon a dirty look.

"Not only is he a nerd, he's gay." Leonard said with some measure of amusement.

"WHAT?"

"It's true father, I can't help it." Sheldon started to walk away but his arm was caught by Penny.

"Stay and take your punishment like a man." She hissed.

"Son... I'm very disappointed in you, no son of mine is going to be gay! I want you to man up and get a life! Or so help me god I will disown you!" He sounded serious.

"Really?" Sheldon was on the verge of tears.

"Bazinga." He smiled, Sheldon smiled, Penny and Leonard's jaw's dropped, Penny then broke the silence,

"Oh fuck no..."

**Bet you didn't expect that! Please review and my next story should be up soon. Thanks for reading till the end!**


End file.
